Devoted Dreams
by TheBRAVEandSELFLESS
Summary: Fallow is a loner, running away constantly from an annoying kitty-pet called Oscar. When Leafstar offers her a place in Skyclan she accept without hesitation. Waspwhisker has fallen for her, hard. But Fallow thinks he is just another Oscar. Will he ever achieve his Dream?(Adopted from tr1xx777)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is a story I adopted from tr1xx777, who is a mastermind. So those who read my other stories, I'm sorry for not updating. Remember I have been overseas! So please give me punctuation tips, they will be useful. I also need about three more kitty-pet OC's for Fallow's friends and family. If you are going to submit and OC please do it properly. I do not want pink pelts. **

**Anyway enjoy the story, remember this is tr1xx777's masterpiece, not mine.**

I panted heavily, I had been running for some time now. I looked all around me, just to be safe. I sat down and started grooming my pelt. When I was satisfied, I started off again. I leapt up onto a fence and walked across. This was one of my favourite things to do. I liked the challenge of balancing as well as keeping a lookout of where I was going.

"Fallow" I flinched, almost falling off the fence.

"What do you want?" I mumbled, frustrated with myself for being caught. Not bothering to turn around, I started padding away.

"Nothing Fallow, I was just worried about you" I turned in anger to see him following me.

"Just leave me alone, Oscar" I spat. This tom followed me around everywhere. He was so infuriating

"Fallow, we have gone over this before, it's not safe for you to be out here alone" he sighed. It was true, he had told me this countless times. But I didn't take any notice.

"Would you do me a favour?" I asked seductively, changing the subject. Oscar started purring, and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Anything for you" he purred heavily, obviously falling into the spell that I used so often.

"Could you go and catch me a nice fat mouse?" I said, batting my eyelashes.

"Of course" and before I could reply a thank you he was gone. I sighed with relief.

I quickly padded away in the opposite direction, toward the huge two-leg nests. This is where I was born. My mother, Sunset lives here. She is elderly, and is looked after by a rich old lady. I was adopted by a young couple. I couldn't go outside, I had to stay inside all day. So I decided to run away. I had noticed that couple had bought a fluffy, white kitten. I pitied this kitten, it will live inside for the rest of its life.

"Fallow, it's nice to see you" I spun around to see my mother. Her ginger fur had faded a little since I last saw her. She was sitting on a patch of soft moss, sun baking.

"Hello, Sunset" I smiled warmly. I was lucky, I still had a mother. I walled over to her and lay down next to her.

"What brings you here?" She asked politely. Sunset is smart, she knows that I wouldn't come this way for no reason at all.

"Well, you know that cat called Oscar?" I started.

"Oh, yes, he is a very nice tom" She smiled deviously "He would even make a good mate" she added sneakily.

"No way is that tom going to be my mate"I growled, and glared at my mother. "He follows me round everywhere, he is too clingy"

"Just think about having a mate Fallow, I really want you to have kittens" she said quietly.

"I know Sunset, it's just.." I was cut off by the cat I didn't want see.

"Fallow, I caught you the mouse you asked for" he said, with a happy bounce in his step.

"Thanks" I said coldly. Unfazed, he dropped the mouse in front of me. He sat down next to me and started grooming my pelt. I growled quietly, not enjoying his touch. I looked over at Sunset who was smirking. I gave her a death glare.

"So Oscar, I have heard a lot about you" she said tactfully. Oscar suddenly looked up hopefully. His features had brightened.

"What have you heard?" He said, glancing at me afterwards.

"All good things, Fallow said you're polite and well-mannered" she said smiling happily, though Oscar didn't look as enthusiastic. Then she gestured for Oscar to come over to her side. He did, and Sunset whispered something in his ear. His look overjoyed now, he came over to me and covered me in licks. I pushed him off, causing him to frown.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled angrily, causing Oscar to cower.

"It's my fault, Fallow" Sunset said guilt showing in her voice.

"What did you do?" I growled, my fur bristling.

"I told him that you had a crush on him" she confessed, her head down. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

I looked at Oscar, who was looking at me with pleading eyes. "Why do you like me Oscar?" I asked boldly.

Oscar smiled at this question. "Well, you're stubborn, helpful, generous. What's not to love?" He purred. I growled on agitation, he didn't get it.

"But the thing is Oscar, to me you're an overprotective, annoying pet" I said, letting my feelings out. "I don't want to hurt you Oscar, but I think you need to leave me alone" I got oh and walked away. I could hear Oscar sobbing quietly and Sunset comforting him. I felt so guilty, I hurt someone. So I went to the one cat I trust.

It takes a while to get to where my brother lives. Xander is a former kittypet, now he lives with his mate Cleo in a barn. When I arrived, it was night. The huge barn loomed over me. Xander had invited me to live with him and Cleo, I had refused, I couldn't get round the idea of living with other animals.

The door of the barn was open a crack, just enough for me to slip through. I stepped inside the barn smelt strongly of cats. There was a faint whiff of dog. I looked around, it was like the barns I had been in. It had bales of hay stacked on top of each other. I sighed, Xander probably wasn't here.

The something black attacked me. It was so quick, the thing that attacked me had me pinned down and was seething.

"Who are you?" Spat the thing that was supposedly a cat.

"My name is Fallow" I said, panting.

"Fallow?" The voice had softened.

"Yes, I am looking for my brother Xander" I explained, shaking.

The cat immediately got off me. "Follow me" the she-cat whispered. I nodded and followed her in silence. She padded towards a bale of hay with a hole in it. She went through the hole, and I followed. On the other side was a den made out of hay.

"You're looking for Xander?" The black she-cat asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm Cleo" she mewed.

"You're Xander's mate, aren't you?" I asked, everything fitting into place. She nodded and padded over to the corner of the den. She lay down, facing away from me.

"Come over here" Cleo's voice startled me. Her voice was commanding, but soft. I obeyed, and padded over to her.

Suckling from her stomach were three kittens. I smiled, my brother was a father. "What are their names?"

Cleo smiled and pointed to the first one with her tail "Willow" she mewed lovingly. Willow was a ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Her pelt was rough, though I didn't care. She pointed at the next one. A brown tabby she-cat, with pale green eyes. "Lexi" she mewed with equal love. The last one didn't fit in at all. He was pure white with blue eyes. "Ice" she growled. I

I was a bit surprised at first, but recovered. "They're very cute" I complimented. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but is Ice yours?" I asked curiously.

"Not at all, and Ice is not ours" she spat. I nodded, knowing Xander, he probably picked Ice and took him home.

"Cleo, I'm home" called a strong, masculine voice. I turned around to see Xander, he was staring at me.

"Fallow?" He asked with disbelief, his eyes wide.

"Yes?" I replied in a teasing manner. He smirked at me and gave me a lick.

"I've missed you" he whispered.

"So have I" I said happily.

"Do you like them?" He said gesturing to his kittens.

"They are so cute" I smiled, overjoyed to be seeing my brother.

"I know" He said staring lovingly at...Ice?

"Xander" I snapped.

"What's wrong?" He asked anxiously.

"Treat all your kids the same" I muttered. Cleo caught this and sent a grateful look my way, while Xander glared at me.

"So are you staying the night?" Asked Cleo, changing the subject.

"Can I?" I asked.

"Of course" smiled Cleo. I nodded happily and walked over to a pile of hay. But I was blocked by Xander.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worriedly. He stood there rigid with worry.

"Why are you here?" He asked worried. I looked at him warily.

"Well, it's a complicated issue" I mewed, avoiding the convocation.

"If it's complicated, then we can talk about it before going to bed" he mewed forcefully. He finally stepped out of the way, and let me settle down on the pile of hay. It was rough, but it was better than nothing. Xander was curled around Cleo, looking intently at his kits.

Xander looked up at me expectantly "So let's get started".

**Hope you liked that chapter, remember to review, please I need reviews. **

**- Swan's Feather**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I haven't updated for a while, sorry. Thank you for the reviews, those people who did. **

**Frozenstar17: Thanks, these types of comments make me happy!**

**The Mystical Espurr: No, I do not have a Beta Reader. If someone could explain to me how to get one, that would be helpful. Also, I know my punctuation isn't the best. Thank you for the constructive criticism! :D**

**tr1xx777: Thanks for the tips, I do get it. And thank you for letting me adopt this story.**

**xxsnow: Thanks! I will use Molly and Boots. **

**Lolkat123: Thank you! I get what you're talking about. **

**Lupuslove: Thanks for Lupus. I will probably use him. **

**Hollyleaf1243: You're so smart! XD**

**Remember, this belongs to tr1xx77!**

Chapter: 2

I wake up with the warm sunlight on my pelt. I give a big yawn, due to staying up late talking to Xander. He had been very annoyed when he learnt a tom was chasing after me. It was quiet amusing, watching him ask questions frantically. Cleo managed to calm him down, and told us to get some sleep. Of course, he listened, and I actually got some sleep.

I get up from my make-shift nest, and glance at Xander and Cleo, to make sure they are asleep. I creep out of the barn, and inhale the crisp air. Back where I had lived; in the city, it wasn't like this at all. The air is full of fumes, and there're two-leg nests everywhere. Out here; the country, Xander called it, everything is more spacious. The two-leg nest aren't so common, and there are fields everywhere.

There isn't as many cats either. The cityis full of cats, many cats like me. Scavenging for cats, living in cardboard boxes, and are completely dependent on themselves. In country, cats eat fresh meat; birds, mice and rabbits. I could get used to this life, it is luxury compared to the city.

Many cats like the city, the busy environment, and being free. That's what I expected when I refused to go with Xander to the country; to life a life full of danger, adrenaline and fun. I was beyond wrong. If I had the chance to re-do my actions; I would.

Xander offered me a place to live, but I refused. I could _never _live off someone else. I like the freedom of being in no-ones debt. It make me feel alive. I guess that comes from the past year I have spent in the city.

"Fallow," I spin around, and see Xander looking at me quizzically. "What are you doing here?"

I sigh, and take a deep breath. "Thinking." I answer simply, and close my eyes.

"About what?" he asks, pushing the question.

"How different everything is," I say softly, trying not to encourage him.

"It's a good change, right?" he asks, and looks at me eyes full of hope.

"It's a nice change;" I start, and Xander's eyes light up. "But;" I continue, and Xander's eager expression drops. "I miss being dependant on myself, living a dangerous life, caring for myself" I finish, remembering the city.

Xander's eyes harden, and he glares at the ground. "Why can't you just take our help as a favour?" he says slowly, almost dangerously.

"Because, I _hate _being indebted to people," I growl, and flick my tail. Xander shakes his head indignantly.

"Oh, come on Fallow, I'm your brother!" he yowls, and hisses.

"That doesn't change anything; and if you can excuse me, I'm going for a walk." I say coldly, and walk off without another word.

**Xander's POV**

Wow. I'm just the best brother ever. I just scared my sister off, great job! Your only sister. She's probably gone off to find our father Lupus, or her friends Boots and Molly. Our mother, Sunset, raised us here. When we were old enough, she left, leaving us to cope with the world. Of course, Fallow followed. I was left here, with no friends or family, except for Lupus, our father. But of course, he had to leave.

**Fallow's POV**

"Fallow?"

I immediately recognize the voice. Molly! I turn around, and beam.

"Molly! I missed you so much!" I exclaim, and rush to Molly's side, and press my pelt to hers.

"I missed you more," she laughs, and then gives me a small lick. "So what brings you here?"

"I was running away from an annoying tom, I've had enough." I sigh, remembering Oscar.

"Must've been very annoying," she mutters, "What've toms come to?"

I giggle, and change the subject. "So, how's Boots?"

"Great, actually," she says, with a giddy look on her face. "We're….ummm…sorta….mates?"

My jaw drops to the ground, eyes wide. "What?!" I say, shocked. Molly and Boots used to not like each other at all. I used to be the one who kept the separate. I was always there if they were in the same place.

"I know, it's surprising," she admits, a bit embarrassed. "Also….ummm, we have kits."

"Everyone has kits," I mumble, and smile. "That's amazing!"

"I know! They're so cute!" she sighs happily. "You want to come and see them? We live in a shed just over there" she says, and points her tail in the direction of a farm.

"I'd love to come and see them," I say, and purr loudly. Molly nods, and walks off, and tells me to follow.

"Boots I'm back, and we have a visitor!" calls Molly, and pads into the shed. I follow her, and look around my surroundings. It's a rich brown colour, with some cobwebs in the corners. There are rusty tools, and some piles of hay. And in one corner, a little nest, made out of blankets and rags, with four kits sleeping.

"I'm just going to go and get Boots, he's probably hunting. Would you mind looking after the kits for a while? Just keep them warm" she mews, and then walks off outside.

I walk up to the side of the nest, and hop in. I curl myself around the kits, and place my tail over them. I close my eyes, and fall into a deep sleep.

**So, how was it? I would like some reviews, maybe eleven before the next chapter.**

**-Swan**


	3. Authors note

Okay guys! Hey!

So; I'm not that happy with some of my stories. I have a couple of warrior stories, and some of them are really bad.

So, I will be having a complete makeover of my account! YAY! I will be focusing of Divergent Triology, and maybe some TFIOS and Hunger Games.

For those people who actually like my warrior stories, I'm sorry!

Thing that will be changing:

My name – As you might've noticed, I've changed by name!

My stories – I will be not continuing any of my stories, except for STARTING AGAIN!

Forums – I will be leaving all of the forums which I am in for a while, I might come back, but probs not.

So, PM me for any other information!

I will be continuing STARTING AGAIN!

So, BYE!


End file.
